The present invention relates to an audio processor and to a method for audio processing. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electrical device comprising such an audio processor.
In the state of the art audio processors are known which generate, for example, an output signal from an input signal, wherein at least one of the output signals may be associated with a predetermined reproduction position of a loudspeaker. Such an output signal may be applied to a fixed installed loudspeaker from an audio equipment. The loudspeakers of such an audio equipment are positioned in the room depending on the predetermined position of the loudspeaker or a predetermined main position of a listener.
For electrical devices for example tablet PCs or mobile phones the loudspeakers may also have a predetermined reproduction position. When the mobile device or the listener change the position relative to each other, the reproduction position of the loudspeakers may be wrong with respect to the listener. In the state of the art switches are known which interchange the loudspeaker signal. The switcher switches the signal which is determinate for a specific loudspeaker position to a loudspeaker which is close to the predetermined position, for example, when the position of the loudspeakers has to change at 180°, a signal for a left loudspeaker to a signal which is applied at a right loudspeaker and a signal for a right loudspeaker to a signal which is applied at a left loudspeaker.
The switcher can only switch between two conditions. Further, through the switching operation from one position to another position of the loudspeakers, the sound impression of the listener is negatively influenced.
The object of the present invention is to provide an audio processor which may provide an audio signal to a loudspeaker, wherein a loudspeaker signal for a predetermined loudspeaker position is finely tuned in respect to a listener with simultaneous consideration of a reduction of the negative influences of the sound impression through the switching process. A further object of the present invention is it to provide an electrical device which uses such an audio processor.